The present disclosure relates to technology for satellite communication systems.
Satellite communication systems typically include one or more satellites and a set of ground terminals. Such systems typically operate within regulations that allocate operating frequency bandwidth for a particular communications service and specify, among other things, a maximum signal power spectral density of communications signals radiated to the ground. A growing market exists for provision of high data rate, low-latency, communications services to individual consumers and small businesses which may be underserved by or unable to afford conventional terrestrial services. Satellite communications systems have been proposed to provide such high data rate communication services. However, designing a satellite system to meet these needs is challenging.